


Taming The Wolf

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Remus reminisce before making a commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reversathon 2012 under the psuedo Polly Panhandle. Canon character deaths but not the main pairing.

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of him. Chocolate dark but sweet, rich and familiar; one of the first things he associated with Remus. The underlying scent was deeper and harder for him to reconcile. He knew what it was; Bill shared the aroma, and through them both it was the taint of Greyback. Harry was still coming to acquaint it with family, despite the sinister beginnings.

Greyback was responsible for many atrocities to his family. Bill's attack had been vicious and scarred him more than Remus; however, the knot of tissue on Remus's shoulder was testament to his own brutal turning. And now, Harry was submitting himself to that bite. He'd chosen this, wanted it and needed it. 

There had been those that had tried to talk him out of this course, but Harry had accepted it. It closed the connection he felt almost immediately to the man who had been in the shadows for almost his entire life. 

Remus's eyes were golden, betraying the beast that lived just under the surface. The fact that Harry could see the wolf so close to the surface made him draw in a breath. The forest, a mixture of soil, fallen leaves, pine needles, and moss surrounded him and he closed his eyes. 

Remus's nose ran up his throat as he leaned his head back. His tongue swept over his skin and Harry swallowed. Groaning as he felt Remus begin to suck on his Adam's apple, he clinched his fingers in Remus's robes.

Remus's movements slowed became more soothing than arousing; even though he held his body tightly against Harry. Harry sighed as he tried to relax. "Go on," Harry murmured. "I trust you but I need a moment."

The tension in Remus's body tightened and Harry drew back. The wild colour of Remus's eyes had not abated; if anything the effect was more intense. However, Remus's entire posture had settled as though he'd been expecting Harry to run. He licked his lips and Harry smiled at him.

"I'm yours," Harry whispered. "We'll finish; I just need to slow down." Finding that delicate balance between Remus's dominance of the wolf, the pack nature of the mating and Harry's own sense of self was difficult at best. When aroused, the wolf could be dangerous and while no mate had ever been turned against their will, it was a close thing that needed to be handled with delicacy.

"I'm trying," Remus's voice was low, deeper and scratchier than normal.

Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and just held him. The embrace took him back, reminded him of the first time he'd ever really been angry with Remus and the consequences of those actions.

_Struggling, he fought Remus's hold on him. "HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!"_

_Shushing Harry, Remus continued to stare at The Veil where Sirius had fallen. He tightened his hold on Harry and began pulling him away. "He's gone. Dead. I- I'm so sorry, Harry."_

_"STOP IT! Stop saying that!" Harry jerked against Remus's arm, tugging at his fist where it clenched in his clothing. He jabbed his elbow in Remus's stomach._

_A growl froze Harry in place and Remus's breath ghosted across his ear. "Stop that this instant, Harry, before you force me to do something we'll both regret."_

_Harry looked up at Remus, saw the feral look in his eyes and sagged against him. "He can't be gone..."_

_Remus sighed and buried his face in Harry's throat. Harry could feel the moisture from his breathing warm his skin. He shuddered and Remus's hands relaxed but didn't let go. "I know and I'm sorry."_

_Remus sank down to a stone bench, continuing to hold Harry within the circle of his arms. Harry's eyes slid closed just as he saw Neville moving closer to them. "Don't leave me again," he whispered._

_Only the brush of Remus's hair against his skin told him that Remus had nodded. "I'll do my best."_

"I'm doing my best," Remus's voice broke through his thoughts and Harry stiffened.

Remus looked up again and watched Harry. "Tell me again how you knew."

Remus smiled at Harry. "I knew the first time I saw you. Only then I was too young, too scared to know the truth."

_Remus stared at the small child then back at Lily's face, a look of curiosity and suspicion on his face. "Why is he red... and wrinkled?"_

_Lily giggled. "He's only a few days old, Moony. His complexion will even out soon. How would you look if you have been kept in a small warm place for the past nine months?"_

_James snorted at the face Moony pulled. "Buck-up, mate. You'll have one of your own soon and you'll see that despite the horrors of twelve hours of labour you'll have a beautiful new baby." He scooped up Harry from Lily's arms and nuzzled him. "Here Moony, hold my son."_

_Remus paled and shook his head. "No! I-I'll drop him."_

_James shifted Harry to his shoulder and pressed a hand to Remus's chest, forcing him to sit in the chair across from the sofa. "Nonsense!"_

_Remus sat with a gust of breath and looked like he was going to be sick. "Merlin, James! Good thing I didn't take him!"_

_Lily giggled again. "Leave off him, James, he really looks upset." She turned to Remus. "It's all right, you don't have to hold him if you don't want," she said softly._

_But James had already dropped Harry into Remus's arms and was adjusting Remus's hold. "See like this. Close to your chest. He'll feel safer that way. Babies need closeness. Some dribble about hearing your heartbeat and being reminded of the womb."_

_He rolled his eyes and grinned at Remus and Harry. "Now, see Lils, he's a natural."_

_Remus swallowed and Lily shot him another look of sympathy. "Yes, and now that you've embarrassed the hell out of Moony; give me Harry, James, so I can feed him."_

_Remus looked up at them. "He's pack." He cuddled the baby close to him, and ran his nose along baby Harry's cheek._

_Lily's eyes widened as she stared at Remus and Harry. "Jamie..."_

_James watched Remus as he sniffed Harry then looked back at the pair of them. His eyes were large and ringed in yellow, the normal hazel shot through with gold flecks. The colour slowly began to recede and he swallowed, blinked a few times as if coming back from some place. "Prongs?"_

_James nodded, took a step closer to Remus and held out his hands for Harry. "Moony... give me my son."_

_Remus stiffened and looked down at Harry. He blew out a breath then squeezed the baby close for a moment. Harry wriggled; his tiny arms flailed then his hand rested against Remus's face. Remus turned into the small fingers and gently kissed the little digits. "Sorry..."_

_James reached for Harry, and Remus made a noise, growling low and deep from his chest. Lily gave a small shriek and Remus focussed on her. His eyes were once again that melded golden green. He gave a shudder as if it was a deliberate fight to pull himself together. A low mournful sound escaped and Remus bit it off. Closing his eyes, he stood. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'll just go now."_

_"What was that, Moony?" James's voice was soft and Remus opened his eyes. Lily held Harry, clinging to the small child as if he were going to vanish the minute she let him loose._

_Remus sighed. "He's pack, James. Mine, ours, and I'll do my damnedest to make certain he's safe."_

Harry smiled as Remus finished. "So possessive, even then."

Remus narrowed his eyes at Harry. "There were extenuating circumstances then, Harry, as there are now."

Harry nodded. "I need to know, Remus. I need to hear it again to reinforce the bond that this isn't something you are going to try and put asunder."

Remus closed his eyes this time and drew Harry back to the sofa. "I have explained to you on more than one occasion about the nature of the werewolf. Most are solitary creatures, however, when one is properly nurtured..."

"You are human more than not, Remus."

"But I am still a creature, Harry. No amount of humanity is going to change that."

Harry shook his head. "What you fail to understand is that regardless of the past, the here and now is what matters."

Remus reached out to touch Harry then curled his fingers into a fist. "I had little to no control then and my actions were inexcusable."

"I have a feeling Dumbledore had more to do with that than anything else."

Remus's lips quirked up into a small smile. "Be that as it may, I understand more than you realize, and so does Moony. The control I have now was only won after years of hard work. I am thankful now that I was forced into learning it."

_Remus stared at Dumbledore's back then sank down into the chair. "Sirius... "_

_Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "James and Lily put their faith in the wrong person, I'm afraid. There was nothing I could do except place Harry with Lily's sister."_

_"But... Lily wouldn't have wanted that. She and her sister were at odds."_

_Dumbledore turned and settled at his desk, eyeing Remus for a moment. "I'm afraid that there is no other place for the boy, Remus. They have been informed and agreed to care for Harry."_

_Remus shook his head, disbelief and grief clinching his heart. He could almost hear Moony howling in outrage at the loss of his pack. Four beloved friends gone in one fell swoop. The betrayal from Sirius hit him hardest. It hadn't been the first time but it still stung nonetheless._

_"I have something for you though. It should help you move on."_

_"Move on? Merlin, Albus, I can't leave Harry to the Muggles."_

_Dumbledore arched a brow. "I think you had better. Harry is in no danger, and shall grow up wanting for nothing. Now, I suggest that moving on is the precise thing that you should do because despite the fact that I have kept your 'furry little secret' there are others who aren't so discrete, especially since you were spotted with persons of the werewolf persuasion."_

_Remus gaped at him unbelieving that Dumbledore would stoop to such a level. "Snape," he growled and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and jumped to his feet._

_Dumbledore raised the other brow then gave him a stern look. "Severus knows better than to have done and I think that you would be wise to heed my advice and take this little sojourn for some time away. Relax and let go of the past."_

_Passing a sheet of parchment to Remus, he gave him a once more jovial smile. "It'll do you good to get away from such sordid alliances."_

_Remus took the vellum and sucked in a breath to find that it had been transfigured into a Portkey. He snarled at the little wave Dumbledore gave him before the office vanished from his sight._

_The night sky's configuration of stars winked at him, twinkling like Dumbledore's eyes and Moony howled his frustration. Remus gave into the feeling and let loose the sound from his own throat. He didn't recognize the constellations here but one day he would make it back to his littlest pack member._

_For ten years Remus travelled and worked when he could. He lived on the edge of society, doing odd jobs here and there to survive. He never once went looking for any other werewolves, not wanting to suffer the pain of losing someone again. Though for a while, he did try to seek out Harry. Every spell he used to locate the boy swung wide and sent him in a million different directions at once then nowhere at all. It was frustrating as he heard little about the old crowd and only received short quick messages from Dumbledore about Harry. Each one always included a reminder that he was not to interfere with the boy's life._

_It made his heart ache that the only living member left of his pack was inaccessible. Although he tried he still couldn't forget the small, wrinkly bundle that Harry had been. Would the boy be recognizable to Moony? Remus had hoped so because though circumstances as they stood were about to change._

_He read though the Prophet article again then reached for a spare bit of parchment._

__Albus,  
You know as well as I do why this missive is in your hands. Sirius must be stopped before he gets to Harry. Allow me to come to Hogwarts. It's more than past time. Even if I don't hear from you, I shall begin making my way there regardless. This is something I must do... for James and Lily.

Remus __

_His reply was almost instantaneous as if Albus had been waiting for this particular time._

__You'll find this letter is a Portkey. Just activate it with your wand at the appointed time. Meet me at the Leaky at half nine tomorrow evening. I will explain more once you arrive. __

_Moony howled with joy at those words and Remus immediately began to pack his meagre belongings._

Harry relaxed into Remus's side. "Continue."

Remus pursed his lips and gave him a look. "I don't see the need for this reminiscing."

Harry stared right back at him. 

"Stubborn as the day is long," Remus sighed and stretched out beside Harry, crossing his legs at his ankles.

"Always," Harry chuckled. "Now, when you saw me again?"

_As the train pulled into the station, Remus Lupin sighed and settled back into the plush bench seat, awaiting the noisy arrival of the students. It had been a long ride; in fact, the entire trip was just the beginning of his return. He couldn't believe after years of roaming, he was returning to the first place he'd ever considered home._

_He knew the past was waiting for him once he arrived at the castle, perhaps even before but he was ready for it. The years had been kind to someone of his stature, at least as kind as they could have been. He wasn't dead, so that was a good thing. Lonely, yes, but still, incredibly alive._

_Leaning against the arm, he closed his eyes and hoped that since the door was closed, no children would disturb his sleep. Eventually, he'd have to move and go look for the boy as Dumbledore had asked but he could wish for a few moments of privacy, if nothing else to prepare him for the upcoming events. After the night before, he wasn't exactly in the best mood. Despite being a werewolf since he was a small child, last night's transformation had been particularly hard._

_The early morning trip hadn't exactly aided matters but he was intent on taking the journey to Hogwarts to rest. He knew he would need it to deal with the news Albus had sent him._

_Remus sighed and adjusted his cloak about him, closing his eyes as the sounds of the station lulled him into sleep._

_Voices woke him sometime later, but he remained still, hoping they would leave._

_"Who d’you reckon that is?" a boy questioned._

_With the closing of the door, he knew the hope had been futile and listened in on the conversation._

_"Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered a female voice._

_"How’d you know that?"_

_"It’s on his case," she replied._

_He almost snorted but was distracted by the scents that enveloped him: slightly sweaty teenage boy and the sweet smell of fresh grass. Drawing in another breath, he inhaled the classroom tang of parchment and mouldering books, followed by the sofa fragrance of baby powder._

_He listened to their mildly hushed conversation and couldn't believe his luck to hear the words._

_"Don't go looking for trouble, Harry!"_

_"I don't; it comes to me."_

_That voice brought the past violently to the forefront of his mind and shocked him. It had been so many years since he'd heard it. He squeezed his eyes tightly and the associated aroma from the speaker came to him like a long forgotten lover; musk, woods, the deep rich odour of earth and Quidditch leathers. It was similar but yet, different because after all this wasn't James but the combination of James and Lily._

_He knew that bouquet and took a deep whiff of it, revelling in the scent but fearing it at the same time; pack. James's boy was here without him having to search out the lad. Harry's smell assaulted his senses, his very being, and the implications slammed into him harder than he would have thought. He'd thought all his 'true' family had been taken from him eleven years ago. He'd known the baby had lived; however, he was being put away for his own protection last Remus heard. No one told him the particulars, most especially since it had been known that he was Sirius Black's best mate. Bitterness stung him and he shoved the thoughts of lost time away with a vengeance before they incited his inner beast to revolt._

_That realization shocked him. Never had he given in to the monster that lived within him, until it forced its way from him, and he wasn't about to begin now. Perhaps the time away had affected him more than he'd realized. Being back in magical company must have stirred something from the past to the forefront and he forced his subconscious to relax, to remind himself that the past needed to stay there even though Padfoot had betrayed him again._

_Determined, Remus knew he wouldn't succumb. He would not jeopardize Harry as that bastard Black had done to the rest of the Marauders. Albus had called on him to do a job and as long as Black was on the loose, Remus would not abandon Harry, now._

_He swallowed hard trying not to move and continued to listen to their talks. It was difficult for him as stealth had never been his forte. Being quiet and of a calm nature was one thing; however, subtlety wasn't anything he'd ever tried to achieve. He returned his focus to the group's conversation. They moved away from Black to childish things of chocolate and pranks, and Remus settled back down, just enjoying the closeness of having_ family _near him._

_He drifted, fading in and out of dreams and memories of the past. Good times and times of war, yet the sense of family cradled him, allowed him to face the demons he knew were waiting for him at the castle._

_Nightmares of the change haunted him and he stirred, settling back on the bench after adjusting his aching body, the teenaged voices hushing with his movement. They began again, lulling him back to slumber, the reassurances of pack settling him until he was startled by a menacing presence._

_He had no idea how much time had passed but he could feel the rocking of the train. Hogwarts still was in the distance and this darkness was close. The feelings of malcontent disturbed him and he snorted, trying to hold back the growl at the threat to his pack. That emotion startled him and he shrank back from it. He couldn't give into the wildness, couldn't let anything happen that would endanger Harry._

_The closing of the door settled the anger building in him and he sighed, relaxing back into a waking dream of sleep, his senses alert for changes even though the motion of the travelling and rain relaxing him. It wouldn't be long now and he could leave behind the overcharged emotions charged in the enclosed space. Perhaps it would be easier to process the sensations once at Hogwarts. Coming back triggered strange thoughts and feelings with which he'd been struggling. He'd not experienced anything like this in years and it worried him._

_Once again Dumbledore had reassured him, he would be safe back at the castle as he had done over twenty years ago, but Remus suddenly felt real fear encompass him at the thought. He had run the gauntlet of emotions in the past few weeks debating over his decisions from the past and present. But nothing could compare to the time he was in for now. Doubt crept in as it had always done and he only hoped that Snape could truly produce the potion he'd never been able to afford._

_The sudden lack of motion jolted him fully awake, aware as he listened to the panicked conversations. Fear assaulted his tormented senses and he couldn't stand it any longer. Remus sat up and frowned into the darkness. Nothing should have stopped the train._

_"Quiet!"_

_All noises stopped and with a crackle of his rarely used magic, he drew his wand and looked around at the distressed faces._ Young _. Every one of them so young and all under his protection now. What in the bloody hell had he been thinking? That he could come back and insinuate himself in this fraught situation with no foreseeable positive outcome? That Dumbledore trusted him to do the right thing. The old sod was mad! He couldn't do this, he thought as he eyed each person with wariness._

_The door slid open and his resolve was tested by the thing that lurked in the doorway. He lifted his hand, the conjured light illuminating one of his worst nightmares. Cold filtered into the compartment and he steeled himself._

_With a flick of his wand he cast out the demons from himself and drew on the strength of his past._

_"Black isn't here. Go."_

_The shadow moved closer to him and he could sense the children shivering, teeth chattering in the wave of chill that expanded in the room._

_"_ Expecto patronum! _"_

_The silvery mist shot from his wand; a pitiful execution but acceptable enough to drive back the monsters._

_With the Dementors gone, Remus eyed the children huddled together in ear and seeking warmth. He dragged his satchel close and rummaged for a bar of chocolate. He settled on the bench and began opening the treat while the young witches and wizards came back to themselves. He slipped a piece between his lips and watched them closely._

_"Chocolate will aid in the after effects of the Dementor," Remus offered and passed out the chocolate. As soon as his fingers slid across Harry's, the strong urge to grab him and check him over gripped him. "I must see to some business now, if you'll excuse me."_

_Sweeping out of the compartment was one of the hardest things, Remus had ever done. However, Harry's reaction to the Dementor needed to be reported so there would be someone there ready, a person that Harry trusted, to check him over._

_Acrimony barrelled through him at that thought. Harry didn't know him, wouldn't trust him to administer anything stronger than the chocolate remedy. He sighed and pushed through the train cars to speak with the conductor about sending a message ahead of them._

_Owl sent, Remus returned to the compartment and arched a brow at Harry, in particular since all the kids were staring at him. "I've not poisoned that sweet, and it really will help you if you consume it."_

_He settled on the bench opposite of them. "Hogwarts arrival in ten minutes." He smiled at Harry as he ate and Remus saw the endorphin therapy begin to work. "Are you all right, Harry?" he asked softly._

_It was all he could do not to laugh when Harry goggled at him, the unasked question plain on the boy's face._

_"Fine." Was his sullen response and Remus just nodded. Poppy would be waiting on the boy, and though brisk, she would do what was needed to finish his beginning treatment._

_The mad scramble to exit the car once again had him suppressing his chuckles. He sobered and sighed as the events weighed in on him. Now, the Feast to endure and he could visit Poppy and avail himself of the excellent medicines in the infirmary._

Harry sat up, moving away from Remus's warmth. He stood and paced around the room. They had been over this before. Harry knew the reasons, knew the story and yet it still angered him.

The past rushed back to him, and it hurt. He turned to Remus and could almost see his thoughts echoed on Remus's face.

~~~***~~~

_"Why?"_

__

Remus looked up from the map and smiled at Harry. "I was wondering when you'd come along." Standing, he closed the bit of parchment, running his wand across the vellum before picking it up. "And I think you know why, Harry."

"But you're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" He took a step closer. "Don't go!"

His heart soared and Remus chuckled. Harry's reaction made him proud and he wondered for just a moment if he felt the connection. Sirius and James had, it was only Peter that had lagged and if wishes were horses, Remus would have prevented everything that had happened eleven years ago. "If there is anything I've done this year that made me proud it's the fact that you've learned a great deal."

Harry scowled and Remus could feel the disappointment radiating off Harry and nearly keened. He hated to be a disappointment but the wolf snapped at him and he straightened. "Tell me about your Patronus. The headmaster told me you saved many lives last night."

Harry stared at him, confusion warring on his face for a moment before the entire story spilled from his lips.

Remus nodded at points and he grinned at Harry. "James was a stag; it's why we called him Prongs."

"Then you see why you can't leave. Sirius said... I want to know more about my parents," Harry finished and sighed.

Remus gathered up his belongings, shuffling them around until he had a place of each item. "In time, you will learn about them, Harry. You shouldn't receive such a biased account as I could make."

Harry scowled and Remus shook his head. "Ah, Headmaster. I take it the arrangements have been made?"

Dumbledore entered the room and nodded. "A carriage awaits you at the castle doors, Remus. Walk with me?"

Remus nodded. "Give me just a moment and I'll meet you outside."

Dumbledore smiled and winked at Harry then turned to leave the room.

Remus looked down at Harry then reached into his pocket, handing him the parchment. "Though I once said we would have enjoyed luring you out, James would have been mightily disappointed if his son learned nothing in the ways of mischief."

Harry grinned and took the offered parchment. 

"Use it well and don't get caught." Remus took a deep breath and eyed the door, before leaning down and speaking softly to Harry. "You are always welcome to write Harry. An owl will find me or Sirius, if you have need."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Remus straightened. "Remus... if you please. I am no longer in authority over you, which is the only reason I am returning the map."

Remus turned and exited the classroom, feeling the weight of Harry's gaze on his back.

~~~***~~~

__  


Letter after letter he sent and nothing. Professor Lu-- _Remus_ had said that he would be available and so far there had been nothing. Nothing from Sirius either and Harry began to wonder if maybe hadn't dreamt the past year.

That wasn't quite true. Sirius had written to him but he wanted more. More than just the gentle reassurances that Sirius was alive. That he was out enjoying the world as he hadn't been able to before.

The only there'd been of Remus was a vague statement in the one letter Sirius had sent. And it was that statement, that Remus was well, that kept him somewhat sane. He tucked that sentiment away and let it carry him through the summer.

Harry came to rely on Sirius when term began again. The craziness that arrived at Hogwarts with the rival schools and the Triwizard Tournament kept him on edge, and yet, the new Defence instructor, reminded him of Remus.

He handled many of the problems that had arisen in a similar manner as Remus, and that style had kept Remus in his thoughts throughout the year, even as it drew to a close.

When Sirius had arrived at Hogwarts after the end of the Tournament, Harry couldn't wait to see him and wondered if Remus would be with him, but he never saw the man that night. Dumbledore sent Sirius away again and Harry was forced to watch his world slowly collapse while the adults controlled his life.

His only reassurance came from the fact that Sirius had promised him, they were meeting again soon. Harry took heart in that and waited anxiously for that day.

Harry hid in his room, listening to the sounds of the voices and clutched his wand. All summer he had waited for Sirius to come. Waited for word about what to do about Voldemort and now, someone was in the house, coming for him. He couldn't help the sense of dread. Hidden beneath that anxiety, there was something else that made him apprehensive about the noises outside his bedroom. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

A knock on his door startled him, and Harry gripped his wand tighter, pointing it at the door.

"Harry? It’s all right, Harry. I've-- we’ve come to take you away.” 

Harry’s heart leapt. He knew that voice, though he hadn’t heard it for over a year. Finally.

"P-Professor Lupin? Remus?” he asked, stunned to actually hear the soft raspy sound. "Is that you?" 

"Yes, Harry. I'm coming in now, don't do anything rash."

The door opened and in the light of several wands, Harry recognized Remus Lupin, smiling widely at him and another man beside him, who also triggered a response. He thrust out his wand in front of him. "Professor Moody?"

"Put that away boy, before you shoot someone's eye out." Moody's bulk pushed into Harry's room and Remus followed him. "Now, I don't know about being your professor, but I'd just as soon not lose any other parts to a wild curse."

Moody turned to Remus, whom Harry noticed was still grinning at him. "Is it him, Lupin? Are you for certain?"

~~~***~~~

__  


Remus looked down at Harry. Oh, he knew, all right. The scent of pack permeated this room and it was all Remus could do not to jerk Harry up and keep him close. Despite his words to Harry over a year ago, Dumbledore had sent him away. Sent him back to the wilds in search of the other pack that he would not claim.

A year of seeking out and grovelling to other werewolves to determine if the rumours were true, and to try and regain his place within their society. It was proving to be even more difficult that it had been during the first war. The last few years had changed him, turned him into more than he had been before in their presence and differences didn't set well with this particular brand of wizard based creatures. 

Moony rambled through his system and Remus was barely able to pull back his urges. To snarl out at Moody, who questioned his authority, as to his pack mate. Taking a deep breath, he eyed Harry. 

"What form does your Patronus take, Harry?"

Confusion filled that young face and Remus pulled back the desire to reach out and comfort Harry. It was bad enough he could see that Harry had been struggling with something when he entered the room but for him to just be accused of not being Harry had really thrown Harry.

"Er... a stag," Harry answered.

"It's him," Remus replied. He reached out a hand to Harry and nearly howled in triumph when it was taken.

Harry drew closer, shaking his hand and putting his wand away as he stared up at Lupin. Though not too far up, Harry had grown some in the past year and Remus was glad to see that the Muggles hadn't been treating him too badly. He smelt the eagerness rolling off Harry and he led him down the stairs. 

"Are we leaving?" Harry inquired."Soon?"

Remus chuckled and wrapped his around Harry's shoulder. "Soon, yes. Once we get the all clear then we shall go."

"The Burrow?" Harry looked up at him.

He felt Harry's hope and hated to dash it. "It's not anywhere you've been before but Sirius will be there."

The smile that Harry gave him dazzled him for a moment and Remus saw James superimposed over Harry. He shook himself and the image was gone leaving the true visage of Harry before him. He needed to remember that this was Harry and not his friend, though the boy would become that if he had his way this year. 

He wandered to the window in the kitchen to look for the signal that the next group was ready for them to leave.

"What happened last year?"

Harry's voice was soft as the rest of the group of wizards roamed through the Muggle house, awaiting the all clear.

Remus turned to Harry and eyed him. "What do you mean?" He knew what the boy wanted but wasn't certain he could answer for his actions.

"You know what I mean," Harry snapped, and Remus was hard pressed not to snap back at him in anger. Instead, Remus pursed his lips. "It's not safe to speak of such things here, Harry. But talk we shall."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Remus, and that look set Moony off again. Sighing he pushed the wolf back. "Tell me how you are, Harry."

Harry huffed. "Don't act like you care now, Professor."

An ache hit Remus's chest and he sighed. "I do care, Harry; however things are not as they seem."

"Oh yeah? How about sitting here for the last month waiting to be slaughtered in my sleep? Can you imagine what I have been doing?" He stopped to take a breath and before Remus could even answer Harry he began again. "And what about last year? I wrote to you, just like you said I could and still, I got nothing. If I didn't know better I would have thought someone was trying to keep you from me."

Remus drew in a breath, Harry's words echoing the suspicions he'd had when Albus had led him away from Hogwarts. Times had changed and though Harry was growing up; he couldn't be told everything. He sighed again and tried to distract Harry for the few minutes they had left before departure time. "Harry, many people volunteered to come and retrieve you."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "That still doesn't answer my questions."

Stubborn boy! He got that from Lily, Remus knew but it wasn't going to help matters. 

"The more the better," Moody growled and entered the kitchen. "It's almost time, Potter. Get your things, so we can be on our way."

"I'll help!" A violet-haired witch bound up next to Remus. He eyed her then smiled at Harry. "This is Nymphadora—"

"Don't call me that!" Her hair bled to red for a moment and Harry's eyes went wide. Remus was grateful for the distraction on Harry's focus. 

"Yes, well, this is Tonks, then, Harry. She and the rest of us are your guard. Hurry along then and gather your trunk and owl. It's almost time."

Remus watched Tonks and Harry ascend the stairs and shook his head. Moody slapped his back. "Those eyes. The boy may look like James but it's all Lily. Temper included."

Remus chuckled. "Tell me about it. Tonks won't hold his attention for long and then he'll be back with his questions."

Moody snorted, pulling the magical eye from its socket, to clean it with a small jet of water as he stood at the kitchen sink. "Bloody thing hasn't worked right since that bastard had a hold of it."

"Crouch, you mean?" Harry's voice startled them all and Moody shoved his eye back into place. "What is going on? I've not heard anything about Vold—"

Every person in the room hissed at him and Harry reared back. "What?"

Remus stepped forward. "I've already told you it wasn't safe here to discuss those matters."

Harry rolled his eyes as Remus shoved him toward the back door. "Any minute now so we should be outside."

"Fine," Harry pouted.

Harry's lips held the same pout Remus remembered from his Fifth year. He stood and pulled Harry into his arms. "As you informed me, the past is the past and there is nothing that can be done to change it."

Remus looked down at Harry then slanted his mouth over Harry's before he even had a chance to reply.

Harry sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Remus as the familiar scents surrounded him. Remus's arms tightened, holding Harry close as one hand slid up his back. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and broke the kiss before tilting Harry's head to the side. "You are mine and we will do this now."

Harry swallowed, watching as the feral look bled back into Remus's eyes. "Finish it," he rumbled.

"I knew things had changed your Sixth year and so did Dumbledore. That's why he sent me to the packs. Tonks was set up to distract me, but it wasn't what I needed."

"So you led her on?"

"No," Remus snarled and Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "Even after Snape betrayed us, I warned her that it wouldn't work. She'd be better off trying to lure Bill from Fleur."

Harry chuckled. "And so you ran from her to me?"

Remus licked Harry's throat and Harry groaned. "Yes, having you stand up to Moony settled it. You moved from pack to mate with that bit of independence."

Harry's breath sped as he baited Remus once more. "Your beta then? You needed me to take you down."

"Yes," Remus growled and bit down on Harry's shoulder, his teeth digging into Harry's flesh through his robes.

Harry gasped and arched toward Remus, bunching his fists in Remus's robes. He shock Remus then and dug his fingers into Remus's back. "Do not break through to the skin," he ground out between his clenched teeth.

The pressure tightened on his skin then it was gone and Harry sagged against Remus, feeling the heat of his tongue grazing along his skin. Remus nosed the cloth aside and licked over the mark. Harry felt it searing over his skin, easing the tension that had filled him. 

Remus's breath whispered over it as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "You shouldn't taunt Moony like that."

"I won't..."

Remus looked up and Harry watched the wildness bleed away. He studied Remus's face then grinned. "Until next time."

~End~


End file.
